


Chandelier

by ayogeegee123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayogeegee123/pseuds/ayogeegee123
Summary: The object of lust wanted out.. Out of the life of being an exotic dancer and a prostitute.. Jeonghan was an exotic dancer forced to work by his abusive and controlling boyfriend.A man who comes into the club with a group of friends notices the beautiful man but he looks into his eyes and sees that he’s unhappy.Will Seungcheol be able to set him free or will he be stuck in this unhealthy cycle?





	1. Chapter 1

The sway of his hips were hypnotizing. Everyone wanted him but, unfortunately, he wasn’t free. The smell of rum and sweaty men was more prevalent. High priced drinks and strippers were working the crowd, trying to get as much money as possible out of the pockets of the patrons. They roamed around like puppies begging for scraps at the dinner table, asking every man in the room if he would like a private dance. 

They were practically begging for the customers to buy them drinks that they could get for free. There was always a DJ pumping out loud music with heavy bass and a couple of big bouncers standing on guard, ready for trouble. 

Jeonghan was backstage, fixing his hair and putting on Harley Quinn themed makeup for tonight’s villain theme. 

“ Jeonghan, you’re on in 5 minutes!” A fellow stripper yelled as Jeonghan went to put on his outfit. 

The lights on the stage dimmed as Jeonghan walked on the T platform stage. The music started, the lights cutting on. Jeonghan took his red fur coat and tossed it into the audience. The heat of the lights radiated onto his body, his body moving to the beat of Beyoncé. Each dance move made a member of the audience breathless, begging for more. 

Seungcheol walked in with his group of friends, Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Vernon. His eyes wandered throughout the strip club, his attention on the peculiar person on stage. 

“ Earth to Seungcheol!” Vernon waved his hand in his face as he snapped out of it. 

“What..?” Seungcheol questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“ I was saying that we should get a booth,” Wonwoo interrupted as they went to sit down.

A waitress went up to them, smiling.

“ What can I get for y’all?” She asked, chewing a piece of spearmint gum. 

“ My friend here needs a private lap dance,” Mingyu chuckled as he pointed out Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol looked to him as the waitress smirked and walked away.

“ What the hell?” Seungcheol frowned, his eyes still on the male on stage.

The performance ended and Jeonghan left the stage. Jeonghan went backstage, changing into another outfit. He walked out of the room, going outside for some air.

He checked his phone, a few missed calls from Joshua. Jeonghan dialed his best friend’s number, holding the phone to his ear.

“ Jeonghan, where are you?” Joshua’s worried yet stern voice entered the phone.

“ At work. What’s this about?” Jeonghan sighed.

“ We need to talk and I’m afraid that it can’t wait,” Joshua spoke as Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

The waitress stepped outside, looking to Jeonghan on the phone. 

“ Jeonghan, we have a request for a lap dance,” She informed as he nodded.

“ It’s going to have to because it’s a busy night,” Jeonghan concluded before hanging up. 

Joshua sighed as he put his phone down.

Jeonghan went back into the club, Minjun eyeing him. He took a deep breath and made his way to the dark, dank room. Seungcheol sat in the recliner, his arms crossed. 

He didn’t want this lap dance but his friends wanted him to release some....tension. 

The music was a moderately driven dance, just right for a lap dance. Jeonghan started walking toward Seungcheol, running his hands along the curves of his body. 

His eyes locked into Seungcheol’s, unbuttoning the red dress shirt he had on. Jeonghan straddled his lap, leaning down as if he was about to capture his lips. Seungcheol gulped as Jeonghan pulled away slightly, placing his finger on his lips.

Jeonghan stood, moving his hips to the slow methodical beat.

“ You.. You’re unhappy,” Seungcheol choked out as Jeonghan paused. 

“ What..? What makes you say that?” Jeonghan questioned.

Was it really that noticeable?

“ Your eyes... They’re full of sadness, almost melancholy,” Seungcheol continued as Jeonghan’s eyes going blurry.

Seungcheol stood up, Jeonghan looking at him. 

“ Let me help you. I can tell that you don’t want to be here,” Seungcheol moved towards him as Jeonghan took a step back.

“ You...can’t. I’m...just an object of lust trapped inside the ring. There’s no way out,” Jeonghan sighed, fixing his shirt. 

“ Wait a minute.. I’ve seen you before,” Seungcheol pointed out as he looked into Jeonghan’s eyes.

“ Jeonghan. We went to high school together,” Jeonghan answered, looking away from Seungcheol.

“ That’s right. We graduated the same year..” 

“ ....You’re Seungcheol..?”

“ Yes, that’s me.. Look, you hungry? I can take you somewhere for food,” Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan raised his eyebrow. 

“ Let me tell my friends that I’m leaving and then we can go,” Seungcheol informed as he left the private room, Jeonghan trailing behind him. 

“ So, I’m ditching you guys,” Seungcheol spoke, Mingyu smirking at him.

“ Ah, I see how it is. Have fun, Cheol,” Mingyu teased as Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

“ What?! You’re leaving me here with Dumb and Dumber?” Vernon pouted, Mingyu and Wonwoo glaring at him. 

“ Sorry, Hansol. I’ll make it up to you,” Seungcheol smiled as he left them alone. 

The two made it outside as Jeonghan paused.

“ Where do you want to do this? We can go to your car, to your house,” Jeonghan crossed his arms. 

“ What are you talking about?” 

“ You must want something, Seungcheol.”

“ You think I want sex from you?” Seungcheol turned to him, a serious look upon his features. 

“ Well, what do you want then?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

“ I’m taking you out. Come on, I know you want something to eat,” Seungcheol led Jeonghan to his car as he drove off. 

The two went to a diner, sitting in a booth. Jeonghan avoided eye contact with the man across the table, staring down at the ground.

“ So.. What are you doing out here selling yourself and being an exotic dancer? I remember that you were in college,” Seungcheol observed, Jeonghan looking up. 

“ I dropped out. How about you don’t worry about that?” 

“ It’s clear now. You were the smartest in our class. What happened?”

“ I don’t need you to be judging me.” Jeonghan grumbled. 

“ I’m not judging you..”

“ Yes you are. I can see it,” Jeonghan mumbled.

“ I’m not your enemy, Jeonghan. Please just order something,” Seungcheol sighed. 

Jeonghan looked at the menu, pouting to himself. Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan, noticing that Jeonghan had a bruise on the side of his face.

“ What happened to your face?” 

Jeonghan glanced up, looking to the side. His phone vibrated as if someone was calling him.

“ It’s nothing. Look, I have to go,” Jeonghan stood up immediately, bowing to Seungcheol. 

He moved out of the booth, scrambling to leave. 

“ Jeonghan, wait,” Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist gently before he could leave. 

“ At least, take my business card. Call me if you need anything,” Seungcheol pleaded as he handed him the card.

“ Thank you,” Jeonghan flashed him his signature smile, leaving.

Jeonghan pulled his phone out, calling Minjun back.

“ Jeonghan, where the hell are you?” His angry tone filled the phone as Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“ Out. I’ll be home soon,” Jeonghan sighed, walking through the night to his shared apartment with his “boyfriend”. 

Jeonghan unlocked the door, walking and closing the door.

“ Jeonghan, so you left the club with someone. Did you sleep with him for money?” Minjun interrogated, Jeonghan shook his head. 

“ No, I didn’t. I don’t appreciate you exporting me like this,” Jeonghan retorted as Minjun glared at him.

The backhand was as loud as a slap and stung his face. It had left small cuts below his eye, where the ring had caught him. Jeonghan staggered backwards, hitting the ground, clutching his face with his eyes watering. 

Minjun walked away to their bedroom, Jeonghan checking the cuts on his face. They were bleeding slightly as Jeonghan stood up.

This is a nightmare..

Jeonghan went to the bathroom, checking his face. Jeonghan checked the cabinet, picking out some makeup wipes. 

Jeonghan took the wipe and started cleaning the excess makeup from his eyes and face. He then placed a bandage onto his face, taking one last look in the mirror.

Seungcheol’s business card flashed through his mind like a faint memory. 

Should I call him?

“ No, that’ll be dangerous,” Jeonghan sighed.

Jeonghan made his way to his shared bedroom with Minjun, inhaling sharply. He didn’t want to anger the man once again. Jeonghan went to the dresser drawer, pulling out a change of clothes. 

Jeonghan slowly started to undress his clothes, revealing the purple bruises and scars along his chest, back and arms. He stared at himself in the body sized mirror, Minjun coming up from behind him. 

“ I’m sorry, baby,” Minjun whispered in Jeonghan’s ear, his arms around his waist. 

“Mhm,” Jeonghan mumbled softly, Minjun letting him go. 

“Let’s get to bed.”

Jeonghan slipped on some pajamas, crawling into the bed. Minjun cut the lights off, getting into the bed. Jeonghan turned, his back facing Minjun. Minjun pulled Jeonghan into an embrace, resting his head on his shoulder.

Jeonghan felt a tear slide down his face.

He was trapped..


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TW] Abuse

Jeonghan had woken up before Minjun so he decided to go meet up with Joshua. Jeonghan slipped out of the bed quietly, walking to the dresser. He put on a white button up with black pants, leaving almost instantly. 

Joshua was waiting at a café, his fingers tapping at the wooden table. Jeonghan walked in, immediately going over to Joshua. He sat down across from him, flashing a smile.

“ Hey Joshua,” Jeonghan greeted as Joshua crossed his arms, a worried look on his face.

“ Jeonghan, I’m worried about your well-being. I’m speaking to you here because I’m deeply concerned,” Joshua informed, Jeonghan’s smile fading.

“ Josh, I’m fine. I promise,” Jeonghan sighed.

“ Jeonghan, if you keep living with Minjun, things are just going to get worse. You have a bruise on your face,” Joshua added, Jeonghan tense. 

“ What are you talking about..?” 

“ I’m not stupid. I have sources, Hannie. I’m here to support you no matter what but I want to help you get out of this..situation. I brought someone that can help you,” Joshua continued. 

An vaguely familiar face walked in, sitting next to Joshua. 

“ This is Seungkwan. He works as a highly trained advocate to help people suffering from domestic abuse. He also helps people to get out of prostitution,” Joshua introduced as Jeonghan leaned back in his seat. 

“ Hi,” Jeonghan mumbled, his head cloudy.

“ Hey, here’s my card if you need anything,” Seungkwan spoke as he slid his card to Jeonghan. 

“ Thank you,” Jeonghan thanked, taking the card.

“ I mean it, Jeonghan. You can call us,” Joshua kept a stern look as Jeonghan nodded. 

“ I will consider it,” Jeonghan stood up, bowing to the two still sitting.

“ Jeonghan, stay and have breakfast with us,” Joshua pleaded as Jeonghan nibbled his lip.

“ I really can’t, Josh,” Jeonghan frowned, quickly walking away. Seungkwan and Joshua looked at each other, raising their eyebrow. 

Jeonghan made it back to his apartment, Minjun surprisingly still asleep. Jeonghan checked his phone and sighed. He had so much time before he had to work.

“ I could go grocery shopping,” Jeonghan thought to himself with his arms crossed.

Jeonghan checked his wallet, a frown on his face. Minjun had taken his money already. Jeonghan dropped down onto the couch face first.

“ Jeonghan,” A voice mumbled as Jeonghan looked up from the couch cushions.

“ Yes?”

“ That bruise on your face looks awful. You don’t have to work tonight,” Minjun sighed, Jeonghan sitting up.

“ What’s the catch?”

Minjun stayed quiet for a moment until he remembered something.

“ So, who’s this?” Minjun questioned as he pulled the business card from his pocket.

“ It’s an old friend..”

“ Bullshit. You’re sleeping together, right?” Minjun snapped.

“ Why the fuck would I sleep with my friends?” Jeonghan retorted, rolling his eyes.

“ I wouldn’t put it past you. You do sell your body for money,” Minjun grumbled.

Jeonghan stood up on his feet, rage flowing through his veins.

“ Are you fucking kidding me? Are you serious right now or are you joking?!” Jeonghan yelled as Minjun made his way over to Jeonghan. 

“ Lower your voice now,” Minjun gritted his teeth, Jeonghan rolling his eyes. 

“ No, I’m sick of being treated like this! I don’t deserve this,” Jeonghan continued as Minjun clenched his fists. 

Minjun slapped his right fist down on Jeonghan’s face, Jeonghan stumbling back. Jeonghan brought his hand up to now bleeding and busted lip from the ferocious blow. 

“ I don’t care what you think. You’re nothing to me but an object of desire,” Minjun taunted, a tear trickling down Jeonghan’s face. 

He swiped it away before Minjun could see it. 

“ Minjun, if you do that again, I swear I will fucking leave you,” Jeonghan retaliated as Minjun rolled his eyes. 

“ Where would you go? Hm? Nobody cares about you and they never will,” Minjun retorted. 

Jeonghan felt his fist ball up as he raised his hand to reach Minjun’s face with the sound of thunder. His adrenaline pumping, his heart racing. He felt in control for once but that was short lived. 

Minjun shoved Jeonghan by his throat harshly against the wall, the cheap material cracking at the blunt force. Jeonghan felt the wind knock out of him as Minjun struck him in the abdomen. His knees buckled, holding onto his stomach in agony. Minjun kicked brutally at his ribcage, Jeonghan in tears. 

“ Pick yourself off the floor. You look ridiculous,” Minjun insulted, nudging Jeonghan again with his foot. Jeonghan sobbed as Minjun rolled his eyes. His ribs felt out of place. Minjun sighed and threw Jeonghan over his shoulder, carrying him to their bedroom. He tossed Jeonghan onto the bed, his head hitting the headboard. Jeonghan winced, curling into a ball. 

Minjun slipped into the bed behind him and hugged his waist, murmuring apologies. Jeonghan squeezed his eyes shut to refrain from crying. 

Meanwhile... Seungcheol was at work in his office, working on tons of paperwork. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. 

He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jeonghan. 

Vernon walked in with Seungkwan, raising his brow at the male who was face planted onto his desk.

“ Cheol, what the hell? Are you okay?” Vernon asked as Seungcheol lifted his head up. 

“ Hey Hansol. I’m alright,” Seungcheol sighed deeply.

“ Wait a minute. What are you two doing here?” Seungcheol questioned, looking up at them.

“ We have a day off which is rare,” Seungkwan answered.

“ You look like you could use one of those,” Vernon snickered as Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

“ I can take off anytime for your information,” Seungcheol grumbled. 

“ Anyways, come on out before they call me into work today,” Vernon frowned. 

“ We’re going out, Cheol. So get your lazy ass up now,” Seungkwan demanded as Seungcheol exhaled deeply.

“ Fine,” he mumbled, standing up. 

He went and grabbed his coat and his car keys off the plush couch in his office, walking out of the room with his two friends. 

“ Josh is going to meet us there at the restaurant. It’s about time that we hung out somewhere else rather than a strip club,” Vernon chuckled as Seungkwan glared at him. 

“ What?!”

“ Don’t worry, Kwan. Hansol was too busy plotting with Mingyu to set me for failure,” Seungcheol joked.

“ I don’t care about the girls stripping. You guys didn’t even invite me. How inconsiderate,” Seungkwan frowned. 

On the contrary... Jeonghan snapped awake, Minjun’s arm around his waist. Jeonghan shifted to get out of Minjun’s embrace, Minjun tightening his arm around him.

“ Where do you think you’re going?” Minjun questioned, gripping Jeonghan’s neck.

“ Minjun, please,” Jeonghan broke out into a sob.

“ I won’t tell anybody, just,” Jeonghan continued, tears streaming down his face. 

“ You think that scares me?”

“ Please, Minjun, I don’t want to live like this anymore,” Jeonghan sobbed, his voice cracking and breaking.

“ You belong to me. You’re my slave. If a slave wants to be free, they have to buy their freedom,” Minjun added as Jeonghan sighed.

“ Okay..”

“ I want you to get cleaned up in the bathroom right now. You took a mess,” Minjun released his grip on Jeonghan, the younger slipping out of the bed. 

He spotted Seungcheol’s business card on the floor, grabbing it before Minjun had seen him. He stumbled into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. 

The bruises on his face were a multiple of different shades of purple-green, trailing down to his neck. His bottom lip was busted and swollen. His skin, tainted an ugly shade of purple, bruises along his figure. His rib area, tender and sore.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow at the window before glancing at Seungcheol’s business card. 

“ Jeonghan, don’t be wasting time in there,” Minjun yelled as Jeonghan wrapped his naked body in a towel. 

Jeonghan dug into Minjun’s pants pocket that was discarded on the bathroom floor, pulling out some bills and change. Jeonghan pushed the window wide open, climbing out of it. He almost slipped if it hadn’t been for the staircase on the side of the apartment complex. Jeonghan stepped onto the stairs, clutching the towel tightly. 

He held the change and the business card in his other hand, running in the rainy night, his lungs burning. The winds were freezing cold almost like it was ice falling from the sky. He ran and ran until he reached the payphone. Jeonghan opened and got in, panting and breathing heavily, dialing the cell number on the card. 

Seungcheol was sitting in a booth next to Joshua and across from Vernon and Seungkwan when his phone vibrated violently. Seungcheol tapped his hands onto his pockets, searching for his buzzing phone. He pulled the device out of his back pocket, immediately answering it. 

Seungkwan raised his eyebrow at Seungcheol whose face changed expressions. Worry fell upon his features, Vernon playing with a napkin and a fork. Joshua glanced at Seungcheol as he mouthed to them that he has to go. 

Seungcheol nearly raced to the SUV, starting it up and speeding off. 

Jeonghan sat down on the floor of the payphone, the phone hung up at the lack of change. He leaned against the glass, shutting his eyes. He was so cold and sleepy. Jeonghan jolted awake when the door of the booth opened. Thank goodness, it was just Seungcheol. 

Without hesitation, he lifted Jeonghan gently into his arms, rushing him to his car. Seungcheol opened the passenger side door, setting him onto the seat. Seungcheol slipped his jacket off, covering the shivering boy with it. Jeonghan curled up onto the seat as Seungcheol closed the door, getting into the driver’s seat. He drove off, turning on the heater. Jeonghan held the jacket closer to him, shutting his eyes once more.

Minjun rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed.

“ Jeonghan, what the hell are you doing in there?” He growled, knocking at the bathroom door. No response.

“ Jeonghan, I swear if you don’t open this fucking door,” Minjun yelled as he struggled with the locked door. He kicked in the door, the cold air from the window seeping in. 

“Fuck!” Minjun shouted as he ran to put on some clothes and shoes. He snatched his car keys and ran out the front door. 

There was no way that Jeonghan was escaping him. Not a damn chance.

Meanwhile, Seungcheol had taken Jeonghan to his penthouse apartment, giving him his robe for the meantime. 

“ Jeonghan,” Seungcheol started as Jeonghan took a seat on the couch. 

“ What happened?” Seungcheol questioned openly as Jeonghan took a deep breath.

“ After I came back from meeting up with my friend who was concerned about me, my boyfriend and I got into an heated argument and well, it didn’t end all that great,” Jeonghan sighed as Seungcheol sat next to him.

“ I’m no therapist but I’ll always be here for you when you need me. I don’t like how this boyfriend of yours is treating you, Jeonghan. No one deserves to live this way,” Seungcheol spoke as Jeonghan felt a tear fall down his cheeks.

Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jeonghan, pulling him into an embrace. Tears continued to fall as Seungcheol rubbed his back. 

“ Don’t worry, you’re safe now. You can stay here as long as you’d like,” Seungcheol rubbed Jeonghan’s back.

“ I-I can’t. I don’t want to be a burden,” Jeonghan mumbled as Seungcheol sighed.

“ You’ll never be a burden,” Seungcheol pulled back from the embrace, looking at Jeonghan’s face.

“ I have a spare room and you can stay here,” Seungcheol announced as Jeonghan muttered an okay.

“ I can call my friend. He specializes as an emergency physician and he can help with your injuries,” Seungcheol informed.

“ N-no. I’m just bruised and a little sore. I’ll be fine,” Jeonghan protested.

“ Jeonghan, please. You’re covered in bruises. Who knows what kind of injuries you have,” Seungcheol debated as Jeonghan pouted.

“ Okay," Jeonghan grumbled, Seungcheol calling up Vernon.

“ Hey Cheol. You okay? You left so sudden,” Vernon worried. 

“ Can you come over? I have an emergency,” Seungcheol informed as Jeonghan played with his fingers.

“ We’ll be right over,” Vernon replied, hanging up instantly.

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan who gazed up at him. 

“ Everything is going to be alright. I promise,” Seungcheol assured as Jeonghan shifted in his seat.

Vernon, Joshua and Seungkwan took no time, getting to Seungcheol’s penthouse instantly. A knock startled both Jeonghan and Seungcheol as Seungcheol went to answer the door. 

The trio walked in, Vernon glancing to Jeonghan, walking over to him already. Seungkwan and Joshua looked to each other then to Seungcheol as if they were asking for explanation. Seungcheol eyed the both of them, Vernon approaching Jeonghan. 

Vernon placed his hand on Jeonghan’s forehead gently, checking his temperature. Jeonghan raised his brow as Vernon flashed him a comforting smile. 

“ A slight fever. Some rest should help with that,” Vernon informed, pausing for a second to listen.

“ Irregular breathing. Damage to the ribs might be possible. Also, your face is super pale. Possible vitamin deficiency,” Vernon observed as Joshua and Seungkwan spoke with Seungcheol. 

“ This isn’t right. Minjun needs to be reported to the police,” Joshua whispered to Seungkwan and Seungcheol. 

“ They won’t help none. Besides, that can put Jeonghan in a bad situation,” Seungkwan pointed out. 

“ He’ll be safe here. No one can get into my penthouse without the secret codes and the key,” Seungcheol informed.

“ What’s with all the security on your apartment?” Joshua questioned, raising his brow.

" I’m a CEO. The press try to break in all the time,” Seungcheol groaned.

“ It’s late. We’ll discuss this further,” Seungkwan hinted.

The trio left after Vernon explained to Seungcheol the possible things that is wrong with Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan yawned as Seungcheol gazed at him. 

“ Here, let me show you to the room,” Seungcheol volunteered, Jeonghan getting up to follow him.

Seungcheol led Jeonghan to the spare room, which was fully furnished with a bed with fluffy blankets, a desk and a dresser. 

“ It’s not much but you can change it to however you like,” Seungcheol gently rested his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“ Thank you for everything, Seungcheol. Without you, I would still be-“ Jeonghan started but was immediately stopped by Seungcheol’s finger on his lips.

“ No need to thank me, Jeonghan. Vernon said that you have a slight fever so you should rest before it gets worse,” Seungcheol exclaimed as Jeonghan nodded. 

“ Okay.. Goodnight, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan mumbled, Seungcheol wishing him a good sleep prior to leaving to his room. 

Jeonghan closed the door and turned the lights off, climbing into the bed. He held the blankets close to his frame, shutting his eyes. 

Seungcheol laid awake, drowning in his own thoughts. How could he help Jeonghan get away from Minjun?? What would work? 

To be Continued.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan hangs out with the squad

Jeonghan snapped awake, sweat beads forming on the crease of his forehead. His heart raced as he sat up. He glanced around the room, taking in his environment.

" I'm safe," he chanted repeatedly as the heart rate calmed down. Jeonghan looked to the end table next to the bed, a note and a cell phone lying there. Jeonghan grasped the note, raising his brow.

" I had to go into work early but here's a phone in case you need to call someone. Make sure you eat something. Sincerely, Seungcheol."

" He's so sweet," he sighed as he put the note down, slipping out of the bed to the kitchen. 

" Wow," Jeonghan cooed at the kitchen.

It was huge with sleek and professionally designed countertops. Everything seemed like it was fresh out of a movie. He awed over everything as a knock interrupted his thoughts. Jeonghan went straight to the door, answering it.

" Hey Hannie," Joshua greeted, carrying bags into the penthouse.

" Hey Josh. What brings you here?" Jeonghan asked, crossing his arms automatically.

" I brought you some things. I also wanted to check on you to see how you were doing," Joshua informed, passing his back gently. 

" You didn't have to," Jeonghan mumbled.

" Nonsense. I should've helped you out in the first place. I didn't want to force you," Joshua sighed.

" Don't blame yourself, Josh. I was the one who was stubborn," Jeonghan looked down, closing the door and locking it.

" Hannie, it wasn't your fault. Minjun was manipulative and abusive," Joshua reassured, setting down the bags on the table.

" I brought some food so we could eat together," Joshua informed as he started to set the table with different bowls and trays of food. The two sat at the table, grabbing chopsticks from the bag.

" Josh, the truth is... I'm scared that he'll find me again," Jeonghan murmured, nibbling at his lip.

" I'm sorry, Hannie. You don't need to be scared because you're safe with us.. Wait, you ran away before?" 

" Well, I tried. He chased me down in the car and dragged me back to the apartment. I-I don't remember much but he locked me in the closet for..." Jeonghan trailed off, Joshua looking at him in concern.

" I'm so sorry, Hannie. We could get him arrested with all your evidence," Joshua suggested as Jeonghan shook his head.

" I can't. I already tried. That ended horribly," Jeonghan sighed.

" Seungkwan was right. We'll try to do something about him," Joshua pointed out as Jeonghan slipped a rice cake into his mouth.

" Please don't. I don't want you guys to get hurt," Jeonghan spoke out of fear.

" Jeonghan, I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You are valuable to me. I'm sorry that I turned a blind eye to you when you left college. I honestly didn't know what to do," Joshua apologised.

" I forgive you, Josh. I can't lie and say that I didn't miss your friendship," Jeonghan replied, slipping some of the meat into his mouth.

" Jeonghan, quit your job please. If you need money, I can always help you," Joshua blurted out.

" Minjun owns the club. Besides, I hated working there. I always felt like some whore after I was the only one requested all the time. I would never go back there," Jeonghan mumbled, rubbing his arm.

" Oh I see.. You won't ever have to work like that again," Joshua exhaled.

" Also, Hannie, the squad is hanging out tonight after Cheol gets off of work. Want to come?" Joshua asked as Jeonghan nodded.

" I'd like to," Jeonghan agreed.

Joshua smiled before the two continued eating the food until it was gone.

" Whew, I'm stuffed," Joshua exclaimed, leaning back in his chair. 

" Do you guys always hang out with Seungcheol?" Jeonghan wondered.

" Almost everyday," Joshua replied. 

" By the way, I brought you some clothes," Joshua told Jeonghan as Jeonghan cocked his head to the side.

" Oh Josh, you didn't have to," Jeonghan started as Joshua shushed him.

" Hannie, I wanted to. Besides, you need them," Joshua smiled, handing the bag to Jeonghan. Joshua checked his watch and sighed.

" I'll see you later. I have to go meet up with a business partner," Joshua waved goodbye and left. Jeonghan sighed and went to go shower.

On the other hand... Minjun walked into the club, his arms crossed and his mouth set in a hard line. A waitress went over to him, handing him a bunch of requests for Jeonghan.

" Dammit, I'm losing money because of that bitch," Minjun growled. 

" You could hire someone to look for him," she suggested as Minjun raised his eyebrow.

" Oh yeah?"

" I can recommend someone for you. They're really good at finding runaways. He'll let you know immediately if he finds Jeonghan," she smiled.

" What's your name?" 

" Mina," She informed, handing him a number.

" Call him to make an appointment," Mina told him as she walked away to serve the guests.

Minjun stepped outside and pulled out his phone, dialing the number. He pressed his phone to his ear, looking off into the distance.

" Hello, this is Park Chanyeol, the city's most popular private investigator. How can I help you?" 

" Mina told me to give you a call about a runaway whore," Minjun informed as the man chuckled.

" She pointed you in the right direction. What's the person's name?" He asked.

" His name is Yoon Jeonghan. I can email a picture of him."

" I never got your name."

" It's Minjun. I'll pay you triple if you find him," Minjun negotiated.

" You have yourself a deal," Chanyeol smirked before hanging up. 

Meanwhile.. Jeonghan had gotten dressed to hangout with Seungcheol and the rest of his friends. He had on a slightly oversized pink sweatshirt with white ripped jeans. The sound of keys jiggling turned his attention to the front door. 

Seungcheol walked in, clearly burned out from working all day. Jeonghan glanced at him, Seungcheol waving to him. The suit Seungcheol was a deep professional blue; well-fitted and sharp-looking. His tie was a sleek black, which was as dark as a raven.   
His button up was unbuttoned at the top, his chest exposed to the right extent.

Jeonghan pushed his thoughts about Seungcheol aside, waving back at him. Seungcheol slipped off his tuxedo coat, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door. 

" How was work?" Jeonghan questioned as Seungcheol plopped onto the couch. 

" Quite stressful yet successful. I spent the morning in meetings with my subcommittees and the Board of Directors. I had to double book my lunch break with work. I'm just looking forward to this hangout," Seungcheol sighed, taking off his tie. 

" Are you sure that you want to hang out with your friends tonight? You must be exhausted," Jeonghan asked.

" I'd manage. You sit tight and I'm going to take a shower before we leave," Seungcheol grinned before making his way to his bedroom. 

Jeonghan sat with his heart racing. God, Cheol was so hot. He had an obvious fluttery feeling in his stomach, his cheeks burning hot. Perhaps, he had a small crush on his friend.. 

Seungcheol came out of his room, freshly showered and ready to go. He was dressed in a simple striped long sleeve with some light blue denim jeans, still looking as hot as ever. 

" Alright, let's go," Seungcheol smiled as the two of them left out of the door. 

They met the squad at a local Korean restaurant, the others already seated at a table. They sat and got acquainted further while eating their meals. When they finished, they moved their hangout to a local park. 

Jeonghan went to the swing and sat on it, lightly swinging his legs. Seungcheol followed suit and sat next to Jeonghan. 

" You okay?" He asked, gazing at him with concern. 

" Yeah, just thinking." 

" Want to talk about it?"

" I never understood why he did what he did," he started off, looking down at his feet.

" We met in college. Well, I was in college and he was just a club owner. My friends tried to tell me that he was trouble but I didn't listen. I was blinded by his lies... I was so damn delusional," lamented Jeonghan as he shook his head in distress.

" He forced you to drop out, didn't he?"

" Unfortunately... He said that college was a waste of time."

" I can help you go back to college if you want to go back," Seungcheol offered, Jeonghan glancing at him.

" I don't want to be a bigger burden than I already am. Besides, I want to open up a cafe or something along those lines," Jeonghan informed.

" Noted."

"Huh?"

" Nothing."

" Thanks for listening to me babble about my problems," Jeonghan smiled as they got up from the swings, walking over to Joshua, Seungkwan and Hansol.

The three of them were chatting among themselves, giggling and laughing. They looked at Jeonghan and Seungcheol, moving over for them to sit down.

The group of friends sat and talked until they eventually grew tired and went home. 

" Thank you again, Seungcheol," Jeonghan thanked before leaving to his room. 

Seungcheol smiled and watched him walk away. 

At least, he's safe.


End file.
